Holiday Surprise
by X-Lunacy-X
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, two completly different people fall in love and have to face obsticals to stay together. Will they last?


Holiday surprise  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was Christmas morning when Hermione awoke, she was always the first to wake in the mornings, stretching silently as possible she stood and began to put on her knickers and get ready to go downstairs to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron to wake. As she was putting her muggle hair products in, she realized that she had seen something at the foot of her bed when she awoke this morning, tiptoeing back into the dorm she picked up the wrapped parcel and opened it. Gaping, she saw a beautiful ruby red ring with a note attached to it, she began to read.  
Good morning beautiful and happy Christmas, I trust you slept well? This ring is to show you my true feelings. I've admired you from afar since the day I first laid eyes upon you; I hope you feel the same way. I know it's against the rules to be out of the dorms past hours but seeing as it's the holidays will you please come and meet me outside the great hall doors and I will reveal myself to you. When you see me please don't turn away but hear me out. Please break this one rule once and meet me at midnight tonight. Have a lovely day my sweet.  
  
There was no signature. Hermione stood there stunned. Who could possibly have written this beautiful note and bought this stunning ring, and why me? She couldn't think of anyone but still she tried. Heading down to the common room she was met by Harry and Ron, she was surprised to see that they were awake and dressed already; it was only 7:30am. "What are you doing away so early?" Hermione asked the two of them. "Its Christmas morning, of course were awake!" Ron replied. "Happy Christmas Hermione!" Harry said with a grin. "Happy Christmas Harry, happy Christmas Ron, lets head down to the great hall and get something to eat, I'm starving!" At the mention of the great hall, Hermione's thoughts trailed back to the letter and the ruby ring that was now on her finger. The great hall looked absolutely lovely with all the Christmas decorations. There were already a few people in the hall talking happily about the Christmas gifts they had received and the owls hadn't come yet but were due anytime now. Hermione was staring at her food but not eating it, she wasn't paying attention to Ron and Harry's discussion either, they were talking about quidditch as usual anyways, and she was too busy thinking about who could've given her the extravagant ring on her finger to notice that someone was tapping her on the shoulder. "HERMIONE!!??" Hermione snapped out of it and looked at the two boys with a dazed look on her face, "yes?" "Are you okay? You haven't contradicted one of us yet or stopped our quarrelling." Harry stated. "Yes well I was just." Just then Hermione was saved by the sound of hundreds out owls swooping down into the hall to find their masters and deliver things. Hermione immediately grabbed the daily prophet and her parcels and headed back to the common room. She was beginning to think the person was Harry, she thought he had liked her for a while but she was never really sure, what would she do if it was Harry? She decided she wouldn't think about it anymore, she would find out at midnight. Just as she made this decision Harry and Ron walked into the common room and sat down with Hermione. "Why'd you leave so fast?" Ron asked her. "I, I began to feel a bit queasy that's all" Hermione replied, why had she lied like that to Ron? She didn't feel queasy at all; she didn't know why she left like that, why didn't she say something about the ring? The time went by during the day and Hermione tried to make it like every other day only she kept being distracted by the ring. She had been so stuck on the idea of it being Harry by now that she was trying to think of what to say to him when she met him tonight, she didn't have feelings for Harry like that, he was like a brother to her what was she going to say? She sat in the common room by Harry and Ron while they played wizard chess and was pretending to read a book; really she was practicing how to let Harry down. She hadn't realized how long she sat there but when she came to the clock said it was 11:45pm and she realized she was the only one in the common room, she ran up to her dorm and got fancied up, she didn't know why since it was only Harry but she wanted to look nice when she let him down. She ran down the stairs and stood by the doors waiting to be met by Harry.  
  
~**~  
  
She stood there fidgeting with the ring on her finger till she heard a noise, she was sure it was Harry on his way to meet her, so she fixed her hair up a little and straitened her skirt. Then a soothing cool voice brushed her ears. "I thought you weren't going to show I'm so glad you came." The voice was familiar but it wasn't Harry's, she wasn't sure who it belonged to now, she didn't know what to do she thought it had been Harry who had sent the ring and note attached but now she knew she was wrong, now she didn't know what to do, she had only liked one person at Hogwarts ever since the first year but she knew it couldn't possibly be him. "Where are you? I don't see you" Hermione whispered "I'm over here by the staircase" the mysterious voice answered. Hermione slowly walked toward the staircase, toward the shadow that was the owner of the voice. She stepped closer and almost fainted when she saw who it was standing there, she stood there, mouth gaping, eyes wide, and she was shocked." Malfoy?" Hermione managed to say "yes Hermione it was me who sent the ring to you. Please don't turn away I would understand why you would but just hear me out, give me a chance please" said Malfoy. Hermione just stared so he continued, "I know we never got along or ever held a civilized conversation and I know I've been so rotten to you these past years but you must understand that were different and we were brought up differently, I was brought up to be evil and cruel, I've liked you ever since I first saw you on the train, your beautiful, smart, clever, sweet, powerful. I never thought I'd have a chance with you but I had to try, I had to tell you how I really felt about you. What do u say Hermione? Please say something." he waited for her response, unknowing as to what she would say. "I. I don't know what to say, I mean you and I...it's..." Hermione sighed, she had liked Draco for so long and now he is saying he feels the same. Could he be trying to trick her into something? "Is this a rotten trick? I've always been nothing to you, you've treated me horribly for years and now you say you want to be with me?" Hermione began to feel angered, Draco spoke "no this isn't a trick I know I've been horrible I'm so sorry, please Hermione I do want to be with you." all Hermione could think of was the nasty things he had called her for so long "mud blood" she said "Hermione please I'm so sorry " she couldn't believe it, her enemy, yet her biggest crush for years. Should she give him a chance? Maybe he was telling the truth maybe he had changed somehow now that his father Lucius was in prison. His father, that's why he was so cruel all the time, his father was a cruel man and she could understand that he would have to be that way for his father's approval. Maybe that wasn't the real Draco after all. She had been so busy thinking that she hadn't noticed Draco beginning to walk away. "Wait!" she yelled as quietly yet loudly as possible. Hermione began to run towards him and as he turned around Hermione was right there in front of him, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lips. She started to pull away, shocked by what she had just done but he pulled her closer and kissed her deeper than before, she felt like his arms wrapped around her waist were the only things holding her down for she felt as if she were floating. She began to run her fingers through his golden hair; it was so soft she didn't want to stop running her fingers through it. Finally the kiss ended and they stood there gazing into each others eyes, each at a loss of words. She stood there for what seemed to be hours just falling in love with the brilliant crystal blue eyes that stared back at her. She wanted to stay like that forever. At last he spoke, "so does that mean you believe me? And you want to be with me as well?" Hermione looked at him and for the first time smiled. "Of course I want to be with you Draco, there's no one I'd rather be with. I've liked you since the first day as well. We should get back to our dorms now we don't want to get caught, I'll see you tomorrow." and with that Hermione gave him one last kiss and walked back up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco reached his dormitory after what seemed like the longest walk ever, he decided to take a hot bath even though it was so late, he figured this way he would be able to have a peaceful bath without Crabbe or Goyal bothering him. He turned the faucet to the tub and let it fill while he removed each layer or clothing slowly. He slid into the hot bathtub with a relaxed sigh; he then began to think of what just happened with Hermione. He went over it all in his head, the shock in her face when she saw it was he who sent her the note, the hurt in her voice when she repeated that vile word he called her all those years, and the kiss, he went over that part a thousand times. He recalled every detail of it, her soft curly brown hair that he had entwined his fingers in, her small delicate waist that his arms wrapped around perfectly, her soft luscious lips that tasted of strawberry lip gloss, and her warm honey brown eyes that shone so brightly when she smiled at him the way she did. He was in heaven, he never would've thought that Hermione liked him too; he had dreamed but never thought to be true. Draco realized that the water was getting very cold so he grabbed his warm fluffy green towel and wrapped it around his slender waist. He went back in to his dormitory and got dressed into his bed robes. He slid up under his silky sheets and rested his head on his soft feather pillow and fell asleep. 


End file.
